A Used and Abused Body
by Codeblu12
Summary: Kon is in Ichigos body. Borrowing it while Ichigo is out in the Soul Society. While he is out, Kon decides to get 'closer' to Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

The slim green pill lodged down his throat.

"Kon I'm gonna go to the Soul Society. Probably for a week. Keep an eye on things." Ichigo jumped from the window to the street. "Got it." The substitute soul said.

"Orihime why are you still here? Swim practice is over?" Tatsuki said walking out. "Well I wanted to practice a bit more." Orihime grinned.

"Ok then Orihime. I gotta go." Tatsuki jogged out of the room As Orihime continued swimming laps.

The air was thick outside of the empty school building yet he could still feel her presence inside. He was going to have her even if it would be the end of him.

she turned the knob to her shower off. Stepping out in the cold air. Quickly running to her locker to change.

Then the locker room door slammed open. "Hello?" She squeeked. No answer. "Tatsuki?" She kept her spirits high. Scared of an intruder. Only if she known. She clutched her towel as right as she could. Keeping quiet.

"Orihime." He whispered into her ear sending chills up and down her spine stabbing at bee brain. "Kurosaki-kun!?" She yelled in shock. "What are you doing in the girls locked room? I thought you went home?" He smiled knowing the perfect story.

"I was but you see I can't because of this 'condition' I'm in right now." He mumbled. "What do you mean?" She grabbed his shoulder with a tight squeeze and looked him into the eyes caring like.

He blushed. "It's embarrassing Orihime." He frowned. "It's ok. What else are friends for." She smiled. Giving him a bit if an ache.

Her hand and scooped his face. "You can tell me anything Kurosaki-kun."

Kon tried to hold back a smile.

Knowing this was working all to well.

"I can't tell you I have to show you." he blushed some more. Acting coy. "Go ahead." She said. Kon grabbed her hand and shoved it down his pants. Her Han now gripping his erection. "Ah Kurosaki-kun!" She screamed in shock. Her eyes closed and her cheeks tinted red.

His hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her on the lockers. Sucking and biting her ear lobe while listening to her moan and wriggle under him.

Oh how he loved every second of it.

"Kurosaki-kun, please stop." She moaned. "Keep quiet Orihime." he shoved him mouth onto hers. Biting and pulling at her bottom lip. Sucking on her toung. Driving her wild.

"Are you ready Orihime?" Kon asked grabbing her underwear and pulling it up. "Ah!" She moaned. "Do you want it." He whispered into her ear nibbling away on her lobe. "Yes. Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled. He shoved his fingers into her mouth keeping we quiet as she sucked on them.

He he rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy. Right then and there they heard the locker door open. "Orihime?" A framiliar voice called out. Kon wrapped his arm around Orihimes waist and pulled her to the end of the lockers. "Guess she left already." Tatsuki looked around. "Better get going." She said before running off.

"Maybe next time Orihime." He grinned against her cheek.

She whimpered while watching him run off. Wishing he stayed.

"Hey Ichigo where you off to this late at night." Keigo flagged him down. "Oh just walking. What about you its really late." He frowned trying to contain Ichigos appearance.

"Well my sister is making me go out for some soda and snacks." he complained. "Shucks I forget you have a sister." He acted. "Yeah. I better get going." He ran down the street waving to who he thought was Ichigo.

"Damn Ichigo. Is it mostly guys you hang out with? Every time I am out that's all I run into. I even know some personally." He rubbed the back of his borrowed head. 'At least Inoue wants me now. All I have to so is wait for her.' he thought to himself. Thinking about her soft squeaky moans and how wet she was when he touched her.

But of course he doesn't know of he could wait another day to plunge inside of her. He had a time limit. Before Ichigo gets back from the Spul Society.'Only a month to make Orihime his. But I course he'd have to tell her that's it's only him Kon and not actually Ichigo.

"Hey! Your late for dinner!" Isshin yelled. "Sorry." Kon bowed. Then running up to his room.

"I hate it when Ichigos dad talks to me. It's weird." he heavily breathed at the door.

He layed down on the single bed. Thinking about her even more now. How bad he wanted her. How he desired her. Even of she was a virgin he wanted her even more.

The night came to am end.

"Orihime! Where have you been!" Tatsuki scolded. "Sorry! I slept in!" Orihime heavily breathed panting with her hands on her knees. She looked over at Ichigo flipping though his notebook and chattin with a few guys in class. Her cheeks tinted pink. "Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled. "Stop spacing out on me! Class is about to start so let's sit down." She suggested.

"y-yeah." They sat in their seats. "Orihime!" He yelled. Catching her attention. "Yeah Kurosaki-kun!" She turned around smiling. To meet his groin in her face. She quickly spun around. "Sorry!" She blushed. "No that was my bad." he grinned knowing what she wanted.

"I wanted to tell you that, I will be at home all day today." he winked at her and walked back to his seat.

Her cheeks once again tinted.

After school and practice she headed home. She sat there doing homework at the coffee table. Thoughts of Ichigo popped into her head. How he touched her inbetween her legs. His soft lips. She couldn't take it anymore. She thrown her pen down and stood up. Walking out her door and to his house.

)()()()()()

There was a soft knock on my window. I could already tell who it was. I opened the window am she climbed onto the bed.

"Nobody knows you are here so keep quiet Orihime." I whisper into her ear nibbling away on her lobe. She whimpers in response making me hard. Her soft moans turned me on a whole new way.

She was still in her school uniform. Just one thing was different. She wasn't wearing underwear. And that was how I liked it.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She whispered as I pulled her skirt above her hips.

"What is it?" I replied pulling down my pants and pulling out my hardened friend impatiently waiting for her. "U-um, are you gonna put it in now?" Her face was now heated. I smiled to reassure her. "Only if you beg." I whispered into her ear.

She was already was soaking wet. She too was in want and need for me. I gave her soft kisses and began to rub the tip of my cock on her pussy Before entering her completely.

"Ahh!" She moaned. Squeezing my shoulder with her small fragile hands. It's been forever since I last felt a pussy. I almost forgotten how good it was to fuck.

She was tight and wet. Just how I wanted her. Her moans gotten louder. I tried to go slow. So she wouldn't be so loud. But I guess fuck it.

I rammed deep into her. Making her scream and bite her bottom lip to try and keep quiet. She was pretty but in this light she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She was tight. Really tight. I gave in, spilling inside of her. Relieving myself of my stress. Making her scratch at my back. Tears in her eyes. I didn't want this to be a game but now it looks like I'm on the board.

"So uh, I'll see you later Kurosaki-kun!" She opened up the window about to climb out. I couldn't help but grab her small shoulder. "Orihime I need to tell you something." A small blush ran across my face. I had to tell her as much as I isn't want to, I had to.

"What is it?" her eye brows raised at my caution. "I'm actually Kon." I breathed. I felt clean of my sin but hurt at the same time. Most of the time truth had a painful feeling. "I know." She bluntly said with a smile.

I looked at her in shock. "What do you mean you already know?'l

"Well it's by your spiritual pressure. Kurosaki-kuns is a bit more fierce and powerful. I know you didn't mean to hurt me but I kind of used you for my own sexual happiness. I wanted to believe that Kurosaki-kun actually wanted me and not just sex. But I'm fine with this too." She smiled jumping down and on to the pavement.

She really blows my mind.

000000000

"Orihime are you even listening!" Tatsuki slapped her on the back of the head catching her attention. I was lost looking at the beauty. To think that I've had her to myself last night. I kind of wish she stayed a bit longer. Maybe it would fill this pain in my chest. The emptiness in my heart I wish was filled.

"Ichigo, so wanna go to the arcade?" Keigo asked. "No I think I'm gonna head straight home. I'm not feelin too well." I held the pit of my stomache acting in pain. "Oh, well get better then." I stood up and walked our of the classroom only to bump into Chad. "Hey where is Ichigo?" He asked knowing who I really was. "In the Soul Society to talk to a few people and catch up I guess. He said he will be back in a week or two."

He nodded and continued on his way. He was a big guy who kind of frightens me.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled. I could tell it waa her by her high pitched voice. "Yeah?" I turned around.

"Well, about yesterday." She began to blush and look at her feet. She was nervous and scared I might tell someone. Something I couldn't do to this princess.

"Don't worry about it Orihime. I won't tell anyone. But you do know that Ichigo might come home really soon. We should hang out again sometime." I smiled at her to cheer her up. "A movie? Dinner? Coffee? Whatever you want Orihime. I'll make it up to you I promise." I want to treat her like a queen.

"Ok!" She smiled. "I have a swim meet today so let's try this weekend Kon." She giggled. It was the first time my name leaked out of her mouth and it made me turn red. "Y-yeah!" I announced.

Damn, the things she does to me.

000000000

As I walked in the door Isshin didn't seem to be in the mood to attack me today. So I grabbed a bite to eat and left to Ichigo's room. I layed down on my back closing my eyes and thinking of last night. The way she moaned beneath me the way get hips moved along with mine.

I loved it. But how long can this fairy tale last? The questions keep building up and I keep ignoring then. Probably because I want this I last forever. I want to make this last as long as possible without having to hurt anyone.

Sight, why can't I just have my own body?

Looks like I will be visiting with Urahara tomorrow. Most likely he will want some weird pay for it too.

0000000000

"Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled waving at me. Her smile was wide and beautiful. My chest is tight. I don't know if I can go through with this date. "Where are we going?" She asked grinning at me with her plush pink lips. "Coffee? Since it's lunch time we can go to a cafe around the corner. If it's alright with you." i couldn't stop blushing. I felt my face was going to melt off any second.

As we headed to the cafe the town looked more and more empty. Then again I could only focus on her. People that see us together don't see Kon and Orihime they see Ichigo and Orihime. Dammit. I should really talk to Urahara and maybe give him a list of extra things I want on my body.

"So you plan on going to Urahara for a new body of your own?" she sipped her tea. "Yeah, I don't know when to go. I know it will take him a while so I should go today." "Let's go right after this Kon." She whispered my name into her cup. An electric shock stabbed me in my chest.

I feel like I am suffercarting.

000000000

"Hello Kisuke!" Orihime opened up the shop doors. Shouting his name. He ran in with his fan covering his creepy stare at Orihime in her school uniform. "What can I help you with Kon?" He looked me dead in the eye.

"I want my own body." He began to crack up. "What the hell is so funny old man!" I screamed in frustration. "Well I was just thinking about when you'd ask for your own body. So let's talk about your new body." We all sat down around the table. "For starters I need a body without a soul. I can't just create a gigai because I need a body. A gigai is just the clear coat for souls with a form so they can look like an everyday human being. So gigai is out if the question."

The situation felt worse and worse. I just want a body yet I know for a fact I would have to go through a lot of bullshit.

"But I have an idea. You see I am working on a new type of gigai. Where if you wanted to or needed to change your gender or hair color even hiding under cover would be ok. You won't have to pay as long as you play as a lab rat for my gigai. Just give me a list of characteristics you want."

Orihime smiled. "Thank you so much Kiskue." He nooded back as we left the shop.

0000000

A list of crap I want my person to have? Well a eight inch long and two inch thick dick would be a good start. What else? Black hair? Yeah black hair. I wanna be 6'5 so Ichigo will always be shorter than me. My eyes can me blue. I want to be thin but very muscular too. Damn there are so many options but then again I am only testing a first few so they may not be the greatest.

I should just start simple. Ok that's what I will do. I better send this to Kisuke. I bet he'd make a huge joke out of this by making my dicky small. But that's knowing him.

Maybe Orihime and I can talk about it together. Knowing her she will throw creepy ideas out there that I won't be up for.

Dammit.

000000000

The morning quickly came.

I was going to meet up with Orihime in an hour to walk to Urahara's shop. But I ended up sleeping in like a jackass. "Dammit!" I woken up to seven missed calls from Orihime. I had her sitting by the train station for an hour. "Let's get going then. Sorry I made you wait for so long. Lunch will be on me." I told her. She smiled and nodded. Suprisingly she didnt seem mad. At all actually.

What at will I do?

"Well is there anything else to this list you'd like Kon?" I nodded 'Yes'. "Well then I will get to it then. The first few bodies will be a bit harder to move around in but I will keep fixing them till you settle with one." Kisuke grinned at Orihime. "I see why you want a seven inch boy now." I blushed catching his drift. "What do you mean?" Orihime asked. "Nothing we better get going Orihime." I said helping her up from the ground.

0000000

"So Kon, what was it that Urahara ment back at his shop?" She asked cluelessly. "Nothing it's an inside joke." She frowned. "Oh." she stated.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch Orihime?" I pulled out Ichigo'a wallet seeing about 368 bucks in there. Most of it will be spent on Orihime. Sorry Ichigo.

"Let's go to the Ramen stand!" She smiled. "Uh, sure. Where is it?" I asked. She pulled on the cuff of my sleeve pulling me with her to our destination. "It's by the train station at the mall." she whispered. "That's a bit far don't ya think Orihime?" she frowned. "Yeah but I really like it! I never get to eat there." Her eyes were watery. I patted her head. "Alright, we will go." I chuckled.

As we gotten on the train I noticed how packed it was. I had Orihime leaning on the train doors as I pushed some room around us. This was a good opportunity. "Orihime look outside the window." I smiled pointing at the ocean view. She gotten wide eyed and turned. Pointing her ass at me.

While no one was watching I slipped my hand up her skirt. Rubbing her through her panties. "Kon!" She yelled trying to keep her voice down. "What? Is that a good view or what?" I smiled at her.

I plucked ger underwear out of my way and began to rub her entrance. She was soaking wet. Ready for me.

"Oh my." I whispered into her ear. She gasped as I slid my fingers in. earning a small moan. "When the train stops we will get out and I want you to follow me." She gotten much more wet as I announced my plana into her ear.

The train came to a slow stop.

I grabbed her hand and forced her to follow me downtown. "Kon where are we going!?" She pleaded to know. "A hotel." I winked. I could feel her pulse gettin faster and faster. She was nervous. She has probably never been to a love hotel before.

Well Ichigo. Looks like I am the replacement. If she didn't want this she would've tried to stop me by now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

000000000

"Kon! We've been running for almost an hour!" Orihime huffed trusting to keep up with his speed. He slowed down allowing her to catch her breath. Letting go of her hand. "Sorry, I forget that you can only run for so long." He smiled.

"It's ok, but can't we just go to my place? at least there I can cook you a meal before you leave." Her eyes widened in hope that he'd agree. "I don't know Orihime, I was hoping to save that for last. Or should I say. When Ichigo gets back." He winked. Her cheeks tainted red.

"Kon!" She blushed even more thinking about having to keep her spiritual pressure down while they fucked so he wouldn't be able to find out.

"What do you think would happen if Ichigo was to find out?" Kon was caught off guard. "I can't say for sure but I would get my ass beat. Hah!" Kon chuckled. Orihime whimpered at the thought of Ichigo finding out. He would think of her as a whore. Maybe never even talk to her again.

"I think I should head home. You should head back to the clinic. It would be the smart thing to do." Orihime's eyes were solem as she looked back at Kon. "Orihime?" Kin and one other said Kon looked up to see Tatsuki. He grabbed Orihime and headed into an alleyway. They crouched by a garbage can. "Who was it!?" Orihime squeaked.

"Tatsuki. What are we gonna do? This is a dead end and I seen her walking our way!?" Kon quietly shouted. "Oh no, she is gonna kill us." Orihime said starting to panic. "I got it. Follow me by walking a yard behind but quickly." It began to rain hard.

"This will make it harder for her to see us so hurry!" Kon gotten up and began to run. She followed right after him as told. He led her into a small hotel. "Whoops." Kon blushed. "Oh no." Orihime covered her face and faced the floor. "This is embarrassing." She whispered. "Pourin' huh? It's supposed to be like this all night. You want a room?" The manager came out to greet them.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kon smiled. They man went behind the desk grabbing a small card. "Only room left hope this is alright." The manager smiled. "It'll be fine." Kon grabbed the key card and headed to the room.

He shut the door behind him and looked at Orihime. Her face was burning red and her white shirt was soaked. "Um, you should probably get that shirt off."

Orihime looked down and blushed. He could see her pink bra. "I will go take a shower." she turned around. "I'll go buy some snacks across the street." Kon turned away from her. They were both back to back and blushing.

'Damn it! I've never been in this kind of situation.' he ran out of the hotel and to a small shop. 'Oh no! I made him mad!' Orihime thought to herself as she undressed. 'I hope that the rain stops soon. I don't wanna be stuck here alone with Kon again. Last time we...' she shrugged.

Thinking about the night they shared together not so long ago. She began to take off her bra. Taking her time she slid her undies down her slim soft legs. 'I should hurry up and take my shower. Before Kon gets back he will want to get in with me if I don't hurry.' She jumped into the shower and slathered some body wash on the palm of her hand.

'Maybe I should not return to the hotel. She is probably worried I am gonna pounce on her all night long. But there can't be anything too wrong with it. Just a little bit of sex is normal for two teenagers.' He smirked. 'Or as soon as I walk in she should be in just a towel. Then I can rip off of her body.' He paid and ran out of the small store and back to the hotel room.

As he opened the hotel room door she was no where in sight. Her shoes and clothes were gone. He sat on the edge of the bed. His head down. 'So this is how she really feels. Would've been better if she said somethin' sooner.' He thought laying his head on the pillows.

He turned on his side and seen a small paper with her handwriting on it. 'Sorry Kon I don't think I'm quite ready for this.' The paper stated. Just reading it made him feel worse.

"Damn it." He stated going off into slumber.

The next day the sun was out and ready for the day. "Fuck." Kon whispered thinking about the time. He would be killed by Ichigo if he missed so many days.

He gotten into the shower and washed up before heading out.

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo jumped at him. "What the hell do you want?" He stated bluntly pretending to be Ichigo. "Well I was told that you and Orihime hooked up last night but there couldn't be true because she is out of you're league." Keigo smiled. Kon felt his heart almost stop.

Maybe be it was true. She was too good for him. That's why she ditched him last night. "No it's not, I was at home. Plus she is not my type."

"Yeah, you lean more on girls with attitudes. Well you better hope Tatsuki doesn't hear about this rumor because she will not even care if it was true or not." That's right. Kon thought. 'Maybe I can stop this gossip before it gets any worse.'

She wasn't at school. Was she that ashamed of herself? Guilt hit him at the heart. 'Maybe it's the fact I was the one who stollen her virginity.'

"Kisuke, I need to go to the soul society to see Ichigo." Orihimes words flown out. Kisuke was in shock of them. "I guess but I do need some pay. Any sort." "I have fifty bucks but that's all I have left."

She frowned. "Then give it to me and I will make you pay the rest later." Kisuke patted her on the head.

As she jumped through alone she was put into the dark hall. She kept going straight soon seeing an opening to the other side.

The Soul Society was beautiful to her as she stood there and watched everybody go on with their daily lives. She had to go to the gate keeper and go through to the other side of it.

'Maybe I should go talk to her.' Kon walked through to Kiskue's shop. "Kon! You just made it I finished up the body. Wanna try it out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

000000000000

"Wanna try it out? It still has a few kinks but we should be able to work them out." Kisuke smiled heading into the back of the shop.

The body was male, looked just like Ichigo with black hair and blue eyes. The chin was a bit wider and the eyes were softer. Not angry looking. The skin was tanned eyebrows were thick but nicely shaped.

"Do you wanna do a test drive?" Kisuke asked. "Yeah." I calmly stated. I was put into the new body. It was a bit stuff in the joints. "So how is it?" He asked. "Well the joints are a bit stuff but everything else feels pretty nice." I moved around stretching out. "I will let you wear it for a day or two and see what Orihime thinks. She left to the Soul Society so fast that I couldn't even tell her about it."

"Wait. She left to the Soul Society?" I asked. There is no way in hell she went there to rat me out. "She said she had to see Ichigo. It seemed urgent so I didn't bother stopping her." My eyebrows stitched together. This is gonna be one hell of a week.

"Can I leave Ichigo'a body here so when he returns it'll be ready for him. And that should be it. See you later Kisuke, thanks for the body." Kisuke waved at me as I left the shop. Now I have to wait till Orihime gets back to ask her what the hell she is up to.

I'll have to stay at her place till she comes back then.

"Hey Orihime, when did you get here?" Ichigo smiled at her. Guilt was plastered on her face. "Um, half an hour ago. I need to talk to you Kurosaki-kun." She attempted to smile. But it hurt. "Follow me." He grabbed her hand and took her to the woods.

"Well, it's been a while, actually almost a year since we said anything to each other. What is it? I thought you hated me?"

"No, it's just.. Something came up and it concerns you." He smiled and began walking closer to me. I could tell what he wanted. "It has been a while hasn't it Orihime? When was the last time we fucked?" He pushed me up onto a tree.

"I don't know, this isn't what I was talking about." I frowned. As he began to kiss my neck. "Kurosaki-kun! We promised to never do this again." He reached up my skirt. "Then it looks like we are breaking that promise."

"Kon and I had sex." I said it. I finally said it. He paused ten began to back away from me keeping his fingers inside of me. "When?" He moved his fingers out of me slowley then pushing them back in.

"A-a week ago." I whimpered. He loved teasing me and torturing me like this. "How many times?" He pulled his fingers completely out and rubbed my clit with his thumb and ripping my shirt open. "Only once, almost twice." I moaned.

"How did this happen?" He licked my breast nipping at my nipple. "I-I was going over to you're house to give you some cookies and tell you I was sorry but Kon made a move on me and next all I remembered was how long it's been." "Keep going."

He whispered onto my stomach and lowering his head to my pelvis. "I-I don't want to do this Kurosaki-kun." My eyes screwed shut.

Ichigo pulled away from me. "Alright then. As you wish. What did you want me to do about it?" He asked with his back turned to me. "I don't know, I just felt guilty for having sex with him. Since he was in you're body."

"Why? Why did you fuck him?" That was his only question. How do I tell him? "Well, I just walked into you're room like I said and I didn't know Kon was in you're body till after. He started kissing me and so much more. I felt dizzy and ended up riding him." I felt a tear run down my face. "Why? Why did you ride him?"

Ichigo pushed me back onto the tree. "Did you miss my cock? Is that it?" He whispered into my ear.

My panties felt like they were soaked. I needed to rip them off. "Yes." I shuddered into his hair as he began opening my shirt again and squeezing my breast. "Please. We can't." I moaned as he began to hike up my skirt.

"Orihime I need to fuck. I need it soon. I will come back home tomorrow and I will put Kon back into the stuffed lion. Then after you are gonna treat me to a good fuck for being so difficult." He whispered into the nape of my neck.

He was never mad at me. But I did mess up just as bad as Kon. I also ignored him, that would've made anyone angry.

"You should head home Orihime. I'll be back tomorrow." He said walking out.

"Yes." I muttered before running back to leave the Soul Society.

Her apartment was warm. It was not long ago when she left. I wait in her room then I notice how bad I smelt. I headed into the shower.

She had bar soap and that's all I could really use. After I gotten out I put my clothes back on and sat on her bed. I laid back on the bed. I couldn't help but imagine her pumping me once again. Hearing her moan as I pounded her. My hard on began to grow.

My hand began to crawl down my pants unbuttoning them. Pushing my erection up. I squeezed the base pushing up to the shaft. When she came I could feel her tightening around my shaft.

"Ahh!" A scream entered in the room. I jumped seeing Orihime. "Wait Orihime!" She ran out to the door I pushed her onto the door shutting it. My chest was on her back.

"Orihime this is my new body that Kisuke made for me." she turned around. "Kon?" She had a tear in her eye. "Yeah." I breathed.

"Why were you in my room mastur-" I covered her mouth. "Because it been a while. Please help me work the kinks on this thing?" I asked. She nodded yes.

I given her her a hard kiss. I missed her soft plush lips. I couldn't wait to fu- "Kon I have to tell you something." She said inbetween kisses. I know whats coming. I already know. "What?" She looked me into my eyes.

"I told Ichigo about us. He seemed a little upset-" I cut her off by kissing her. I pushed her skirt up and slipped my hand into her panties. Fingering her. She was wet before I even touched her. She must've really wanted it.

I moved to her breast about to kiss her pink buds. But someone was already here. A small hickey next to her nipple.

I ripped my fingers out of her and looked her straight in the eyes. "What did you and Ichigo do?" I questioned her. She had fear in her eyes. "N-nothing." I pinned her to the door.

"That's A damn lie. What did you and Ichigo do!?" She turned away. "When I told him he teased me but I told him to stop so he did." She finally breathed.

I backed away from her. Angered, heart broken. "What else have you two done?" I looked into her shattered eyes. "Last year Kurosaki-kun and I were using each other for self desires. it started a year after my brother died. I felt so alone and when Ichigo shown me his kindness at school I became find of him."

She almost began to cry. "After a month of sharing each other stories and talking I went over to his house and we began kissing and that's how it started. After that we did it every time we felt like it."

"Do you love him?" I asked her.

She he looked into my eyes and opened her mouth.


End file.
